coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9392 (28th February 2018)
Plot Kevin tells David they can't fit in his car for repairs but Josh offers to deal with it himself out of hours. Sarah asks David to take her the police station as Bethany has been arrested. Josh says he'll take her instead. Sophie moves into the flat. Liz retreats hastily into the toilets when Moira comes into the Rovers. She tells Eileen she's back for good. Sarah is allowed into Bethany's interview as an appropriate adult. Zeedan sneers at Rana that it must hurt that Sophie is living with Kate. Imran and Rosie return squabbling from a legal conference in Warrington. PC Hall tells Bethany that despite her previous experiences she is likely to be charged with GBH. Eileen finds Liz in the toilets who tells her that her evidence to the tribunal was that Moira is mentally unstable. She begs her ex-friend for help in getting out of the pub but the most that Eileen promises is that she will think about it and reluctantly rejoins Moira for drinks. Bethany is released on bail pending a court hearing. Craig blames himself for what happened. Imran tells Zeedan to stop persecuting his sister. Having had enough of Moira, Eileen joins Liz in the toilets with a bottle of wine. She confides in Liz that she's losing her friends because of Phelan. Liz suggests she hosts a "get-to-know-Pat-party" in her house. Bethany worries that she's going mad. An upset Summer goes to No.11 and tells Phelan what's happened. He comforts her, telling her she's going to spend the night with him and Eileen and he will sort matters out tomorrow. Kate tells Sophie that her moving so early on in their relationship is not going to work. Moira comes into the toilets to find Eileen and she and Liz hide in the same cubicle. David suggests that Bethany tries therapy again. Leanne orders the two drunk women out of the toilets. Moira sees Liz and tells her that her evidence helped her case and she sees her as a true friend. Kate admits to Rana that she wants to be in love with Sophie. Beth returns from the karaoke slightly drunk. When she sees Craig checking the plugs she can see his obsession for herself but he startles her when he pushes her away and says he's moving out. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes Guest cast *PC Hall - Mark Morrell *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies' toilets *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk, corridor and interview room Notes *First appearance of Moira Pollock since 23rd November 2017. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany fears for her state of mind; Kate's change of heart disappoints Sophie; and Eileen and Liz hold peace talks. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,180,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2018 episodes